This disclosure relates to the assembly of a variety of cellulosic products using an adhesive device that is activated by electromagnetic waves. The cellulosic products include assemblies such as corrugated boxes, cartons, other paper packaging, books, and articles being fashioned from fabric materials such as cotton, linen and the like. Examples of manufactured items that have cellulosic materials attached to them are bed frames and box springs, office and commercial seating, upholstered chairs and sofas, auto, airplane, boat and bus upholstery and headliners, lambrequins, drapery and curtain assemblies, awnings, outdoor furniture, clothing, shoes and the like.
The adhesive assembly of cellulosic products is typically effected by stitching and employing a variety of adhesives. However, these traditional fastening means are rapidly falling into disfavor as it becomes desirable and even necessary to work quicker and neater and form even more secure adhesive bonds. It is apparent, then, that inventions are waiting to be made which address the placement of adhesive material in a neat, clean, safe and effective manner especially with regard to the assembly of cellulosic products. Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening devices for adhesively joining the components of an assembled product.